ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of The Trixters episodes
The Trixters is a American action-comedy animated series based on the animated short film [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vZ-VOcgqZeg The Trixters in: Dance of Destruction or Whatever]. The series consits of TBA seasons, with TBA episodes. Episodes Pilot *Dance of Destruction or Whatever - Tibar uses a giant robot for making everybody in Rabbitropolis dancing, for destroying it. It's up of the Trixters to stop it. (It's actually the original short film which the series is based on, and it's considered as the show's official pilot, selected as part of the 20?? Nickelodeon Animated Shorts Program.) Season 1 #The Prankster - A wicked villain by the name of The Prankster plans to play prank everyone in Rabbitropolis. It's to the Trixters to stop him before everyone is humiliated. #Ms. Disaster - A weather girl named Brittany Walsh is fired from her job due to lying and is struck by a series of disasters and given control of the weather, and it's up to the Trixters to stop her. #The Black Knight - An British rabbit is made fun of due to his nature and then makes an iron knight suit planning to make everyone in Rabbitropolis his army, and the Trixters have to stop him, the only problem is that Text Girl has a crush on him. #Fusion Ray - Tibar invents a fusion ray that will fuse any animals of his choosing and creates an army of giant fusion monsters with it and are too strong for the Trixters. So Text Girl, being the tech person, creates the Trixbot to combat them. #The Woodpecker- When a woodpecker lover by the name of lance pecks is denied a loan for his woodpecker buisness, he goes mad and becomes the Woodpecker, pecking all wooden supplies and wood everywhere and it's up to the Trixters to stop the madman. #Bugeye - When a mad scientist is turned into a bugman, he plans to mutate everyone in Rabbitropolis and it's up to the Trixters to stop him. #Anti-Trixters - Tibar clones the Trixters and uses the clones to ruin the Trixters' good name. #Plankton - Plankton plans to take over Rabbitropolis after moving from Bikini Bottom and his un alive the Trixters since he can't say the k word out loud. #The Wizard - A nerd is made fun of for his g&g nature and becomes heckbent (since he can't swear in a kids toon) and becomes the Wizard and casts the Trixters in a mythical world of his creation. #Whatever Returns - Whatever returns from vanishing revealing that he didn't turn into nothing he teleported to a alien world where he is now heckbent on destroying Harecules and the Trixters. #The League of Evil Villains United Against Good Guys - All the Trixters' enemies unite against the Trixters. Fortunately, the Trixters manage to break up the league at the end. #TrixWinners - In a crossover event it reveals that the Breadwinners are big Trixters fans and in the Trixters time of need they summon them to help them stop Tibar. #Test Girl's Nightmare - Text Girl has been having nightmares and it's up to the Trixters to find the cause of them. #Mean Tiger - Tibar unleashes a mutant tiger which he names Mean Tiger and unleashes it on Rabbittropolis and it's up to the Trixters to teach him the error of his ways. #Bob the Evil Snack Making Guy - When a snack maker's products get's recalled and his production shut down he becomes Bob the Evil Snack Making Guy and feeds his snacks to the citizens of Rabbitropolis thus making then sick the Trixters have to stop him. #Rock Metal - When a out of work rockstar's guitair is struck by lightning he is able to control it's energy and become Rock Metal. it's up to the Trixter to cancel his concert. #Silencing Dr. D. Clef - When a musical doctor is pick on for slacking he finds out when he sings he can have anyone under his control thus he becomes Dr. D. Clef and plans to make the Mayor put him in charge the Trixters have to stop him. #The Concert of Evil - Dr. D. Clef, Rock Metal, and Bob the Evil Snack Making Guy team up to hypnotize the Trixters into being evil. It's up to Textgirl to stop them since the others are already hypnotized. #The Wedgie Rabbot - Tibar makes a rabbot that gives wedgies to everyone including the Trixters fed up with it the Trixters have to stop the rabbot and save Rabbitropolis from a major wedgie. #The Platypus Kid - When a kid is inspired by the Trixters to become a hero he becomes a platypus themed hero the Platypus Kid but reluctantly causes trouble but when the Trixters are captured by Plankton, it's up to him to save them. #The Platypus Kid Loves Textgirl - In this episode the Platypus Kid tries to admit his feelings to Textgirl but must prove it when she is capture on a scouting mission while the others are sick. #Big Cat Bruiser - When a crime boss is disfigured and scarred he wreaks havoc he get's his old gang back together to wreak havoc his first target the Trixters. #Bye Bye Trixters (season finale) - The world seems not to need the Trixters anymore the Trixters struggle to cope in the real world. Season 2 #All New Operation - The Trixters return to action and their first mission is to stop a giant gorilla from attacking Rabbitropolis #the eggciting adventure-when rabbittropolis's supply of eggs dissapear it's up to the trixters to find out the reason #the return of the league of evil villains united against good guys-the eloevuagg returns and they're plan destroy the trixters #space wars-in a parody of star wars the trixter must stop darth tibar from ruling the galaxy #the trixters in court (not related to the franklin and crash episode)-when the trixters are sued by tibar for personal injury the only lawyer that can help is the platypus kid #crabmeat-when a mutant crab attacks the town he dubs himself crabmeat and it's up to the trixters to stop him and turn him into seafood #new evil members-the league of evil villains against good guys returns with new members from previous episodes and plans to make a doomsday device to destory the trixters hq #the death of harecules?-when harcules dies in a explosive sacrifice it leaves the trixters without a leader but is harecules really dead? #text girl's scouts-text girl and the other trixters go to a camp for investigation but the only problem is text's girl's horrible camp memories such as being hunged by her underwear on the flagpole the platypus kid must help text girl overcome her fears #steamy-when the platypus kid get's a new pet in the form of a cute little steam cloud he named steamy he and the other trixters must stop tibar from obtaining him when he wants him to power his steam powered doomsday machine #trixters: the musical-when tibar creates a evil giant i pod monster they whole town is forced to sing #lumberjack mack-when an corrupt lumberjack (voice of john DiMaggio) chops every tree down in town the trixters must save them and reduce reuse recycle #trixters powerless-when tibar absorbs the trixters powers it's up to the platypus kid and steamy to get them back #video game madness-when the trixters are summoned to a videogame world they must stop an evil wizard from turning everyone into his slaves #the nice tiger-mean tiger returns and becomes nice tiger thus giving him a nice image #text girl's sister-text girl's sister comes to visit but she is hiding something #the trixters/mega molly crossover-in a special crossover episode the trixters and mega molly must team up to stop tibar and zigra when they plan to take over the world #candy rocks-when a popstar (voice of tara strong) is fired she creates musical creations to destroy the world #the exterminator-when a robotic man is created to destroy the trixters they must escape him (parody of the terminator) #my little trixters-when the trixters are transported to equestria it makes for the most random crossover period as they must help the ponies stop a global threat #big cat bruiser returns-when big cat bruiser returns for revenge the trixters must use they're skills and special abilities to stop him #catburglar-when a catburglar sweeps through the city the trixters must stoop him but with her stealth it might be a problem #a dangerous crossover-when danger mouse and the agents end up in the city they must team up with the trixters to stop baron von greenback and tibar from putting the city under they're control #trixtacular anniversary-in a special anniversary show the trixters origins are revealed and how they stopped tibar from taking control of the city #zombies ahhhh!-the town is infested by a zombie virus the trixters must end it #he trixters vs dracula-when the trixters end up in castle dracula they must stop the vampire before the town ends up as vampires #the trix house-the trixters meet the loud family and they must stop tibar from taking control of the city of Oregon Michigan #the anniversary of text girl and the platypus kid-when platypus kid struggles to find text girl a perfect anniversary gift hilarity ensues #platypus kid's quest-when the platypus kid falls asleep he dreams of being in a medieval village and has to save a princess similair looking to text girl #the race-the trixters enter a big race to stop tibar from causing havoc (jimmie johnson guest stars) #double o o-when a secret agent needs help he seeks the trixters help (shawn connery guest stars as agent double o o) #caught with your pants down-when a pantsing robot pantses the citizens of the city the trixters must stop him but that might be a little hard as the robot is speedy #the lego episode-in a lego special the trixters are turned into legos and must find a way out #the villainous plan-when other villains join the league of evil villains united against the trixters all of the trixters unite to stop them #mechanized imposters (season 2 finale)-when mechanized robots of the trixters are created they frame the trixters and everybody in the city starts to hate them the trixters must prove they're innocence and fight back season 3 # a lookback (flashback special)- in this special to get ready for season 3 the trixters look back at they're adventures # the squirrel-when a evil squirrel obsessed villain attacks the city the trixters must stop it before it's too late # tibar's change?-tibar reforms and becomes good but textgirl doesn't believe him # steamy come home-after causing trouble at trixters hq steamy runs away and ends up at tibar's it's up to the trixters to find him # the sushi pack-when the sushi pack ends up in the home of the trixters they must stop the evil teamup of tibar and the iron chef before they destroy the city # trixter trilogy of terror-in this halloween special textgirl tells three halloween stories all taking place in the trixter's home town (this is inspired by the phineas and ferb episode tristate trilogy of terror) # the lookback-in a very special episode the cast and crew of the show look back on the show and even answer questions and will even show sneak peeks of later episodes # the virus-when tibar releases a virus onto the city the trixtrs must stop it and fast the virus has a mind of his own # the hunting-in a parody of the shinning the trixters end up in a haunted house and must try to survive when harcules goes insane # merry christmas trixters-it's christmas time in the city and the trixters celebrate christmas but that might have to be put on hold as plankton plans to ruin christmas for everyone # longhorn-when a former country star (voiced by country star billy ray cyrus) terrorizes the city with his magic guitair the trixters have to end his country singalong # the mystery on the highway express-the trixters go back in times and meet sherlock holmes and must solve a mystery of a murder in order to get home # textgirl vs the train-in a parody of the simpsons episode marge vs monarail the city has extra money so they decide to hold a meeting to decide what to do with it during which a con artist named stanley steamer (voice of conan o brien) pitches to them to make a train but unknown to them he plans to kepp the money to himself textgirl must teach stanley the error of his ways before it's too late # nya nya-a cute cat is introduced to the team named nya nya the cat seems like a bother but there is more to her # the trixter bot-the trixters get a new robot when a giant monster attacks the city # comic con exclusve-the trixters go to comic con but must team up with several heroes as tibar meets up with other villains # trixting channels-the trixters and tibar are sent to the real world they must get back home # the spirit sword-platypus kid must protect a special sword from tibar's grasp with it he could rule the whole world # dead platypus-platypus kid dies when he crashes his bike he must go through a number of tests to prove he should live # cave days-in this special we see the trixters in cavetimes and how they must defeat tibark when he plans to take over # countdown to doomsday( season finale)-the trixters must save the world from doomsday when tibar creates a doomsday device that goes wrong Season 4 (final season) # tibar's robot trixter squad-tibar makes a squad of robots to defeat the trixters # the evil leagues grows-when the evil leagues of villains united against the trixters grows with villains from other episodes the trixters must band together and stop them # a stopmotion special-the trixters become stop motion animated and must find a way out # the trixters meet the turtles-the tirxters and teenage mutant ninja turtles must team up when tibar and the shredder team up # the world in crisis (series finale)-when the world is put in jeopardy thanks to a storm the heroes and villains must team up before it's too late Category:Episode list Category:Episode lists